Casi te rozo
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Había momentos en los que Yoru se sentía dichoso al poder estar con You, pero ciertas conductas no le dejaban de dar vueltas, ¿Realmente alcanzaba los sentimientos del pelirrojo? pues parecía que no, y que caía una y otra vez en un vago intento por rozarlos.


Yoru sonreía mientras You se encontraba sentado a su lado.

No podía creer lo rápido que latía su corazón en el momento en el que el pelirrojo buscaba a tientas su mano derecha en aquella oscura sala de cine.

Siempre era divertido salir con él, pero últimamente se le estaba haciendo más molesto por el hecho de que sus sentimientos se desbordarían; aparte sentía que sus muestras de afecto eran bastante limitadas a comparación de You, que podía expresarle abiertamente que le quería más de lo debido.

Aunque... eso no era su culpa. Yoru no tenía la calma de You para rozarle ligeramente el cabello con sus dedos y crearle escalofríos como el pelirrojo lo hacía con los suyos.

Solían salir seguido, y siempre acababa en un beso, una sonrisa, una caminata que lo terminaba agobiando o dando un dolor de estómago, y lo terminaba guiando al cuarto de Rui, la segunda persona en la que más podía confiar aparte de You.

-Entonces.. ¿No tienes nada con You-san? -Cuestionó el peliverde, bajando la tapa de su piano de cola, y mirándole con su típico rostro inexpresivo, aunque ésta vez con una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-No... You jamás ha hablado de eso, pero me limita bastante. -El pelioscuro suspiró bajando la mirada-. ¿Qué puedo hacer? -Levantó el rostro ligeramente, forzando una sonrisa para no preocupar a Rui.

-Pues... deberías hablar con él sobre lo que te inquieta. -Respondió, dejando al chico nacido en septiembre con la misma inquietud.

El muchacho salió del cuarto un poco pensativo, y allí se encontró con You, apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta con un rostro sereno.

-¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó una vez que escuchó como la puerta se cerraba.

-Nada importante... -Respondió Yoru mirándole fijamente, y luego sonriendo levemente. No le gustaba que se le notase tanto el hecho de ser feliz a su lado; Sencillamente era porque el tiempo junto a el pelirrojo se le pasaba volando, y sólo porque se le quedaba viendo a sus ojos. Definitivamente los amaba.

-Vayamos a dar una vuelta. -Mencionó el ojivioleta mientras cogía su mano abruptamente y lo llevaba hacia afuera.

Yoru sintió una descarga eléctrica; una de las tantas cosas que le disgustaban aunque no en demasía.

Si había algo que le disgustaba, era el hecho de sentir que el nacido en agosto lo inhibía. Además, usualmente creaba visiones del futuro que le hacían notar que él realmente quería más y más de parte del ojimorado.

'Creo cometas e ilusiones que dejo volar... y eso está mal. Si You llega a saberlo, ¿Cómo reaccionará?' Se preguntaba el ojiazul cada vez que miraba la sonrisa del pelirrojo y éste le miraba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yoru? -Preguntó You deteniendo la caminata y poniéndose frente a él-, ¿Es algo que no puedes decirme? -Cuestionó un tanto desanimado.

-Uh... ¡Claro que no!, sólo pensaba en la vez que Arata reaccionó molesto. ¿Realmente habrías reaccionado así, si a Aoi y a mí nos llegaran a tratar mal? -Él sabía la respuesta, claro que lo hacía, pero... quería distraer al ojivioleta.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿Cómo permitiría que trataran mal a mis amigos?, sería muy malo. -Respondió, cogiendo la mano del pelioscuro y retomando la caminata.

'Supongo que sabes como dejar huella en mí...'

-¿Realmente no puedes decirme? -Cuestionó deteniéndose justo al lado de la entrada de un viejo parque que ambos conocían muy bien. Quizá tan bien como las palmas de sus manos, o como el uno al otro. A total cabalidad.

-Es que... -No notó cuando la espalda de You había quedado delante suya, como ignorándole, y eso le dolía un poco-, No quiero darte problemas. -Le mencionó ocultando su rostro que poco a poco se teñía de un color rojizo por la vergüenza. No había dicho nada comprometedor, sin embargo, él no era nadie para decir que podía darle o no a You.

-Ya me estás dando problemas al no decírmelo. -Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, su mirada estaba posada en el cielo y se podía notar un deje de nostalgia brillando en sus ojos.

Yoru apretó fuertemente la mano de su compañero pelirrojo captando su atención, y éste lo miró seriamente, con sorpresa.

-No puedo decírtelo. -Soltó con firmeza y convicción, dando en el clavo de su debilidad.

You soltó su mano levemente, con una sutil expresión de disgusto y chasqueó su lengua.

-Okey, perfecto, no me lo digas. -Se separó de su lado ligeramente, pero esa distancia fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo mientras caminaban a casa.

"Llegaré a casa... y le prepararé curry, con eso pasará, estoy seguro" se jactó de conocerlo bien.

Llegó al hotel, llamó a Aoi para que lo ayudase en la preparación del plato, que acompañaba con una sopa de miso y subió al cuarto de You que le cedió la entrada al escuchar los tres golpecitos que tenían por clave para diferenciarse del resto de los chicos de Procella o Six Gravity.

You estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto, con los ojos cerrados, meditando, cuando Yoru lo rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y puso frente suyo un plato de su comida favorita.

You sonrió satisfecho.

-No creas que te perdonaré por esto. -Recibió el plato con gusto e hizo que Yoru se sentara a su lado, alegre por haber solucionado una vez más el conflicto.

-¿Sabes?, no puedo decirte lo que hablé con Rui porque rompe la regla principal de los Idols... y no quiero eso. -Contestó a la duda de You levantándose para llegar a la puerta y girar la manilla-, Pero no importa, eso no impide que seamos amigos.

Para entonces, You ya había tomado su muñeca izquierda y le había detenido.

-¿Por qué cada vez que avanzo un paso, retrocedes dos? -Preguntó en un susurro, antes de acercarse sutilmente a sus labios y nuevamente susurrar sobre ellos: -No me ocultes lo que pasa.

Y siempre era ese patrón; You lo dejaba temblando de pies a cabeza sólo con ese poder que tenía sobre él.

Al ser tan tarde, tuvo una excusa para volver a su cuarto y no tener que arrepentirse después de no haber detenido a You.

Se tiró sobre su cama sintiendo su corazón latir velozmente, teniendo miedo porque creía que se le saldría por la boca. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesar mientras pensaba en el porqué de haber caído en tal grave error.

Enamorarse de su mejor amigo era un error que le encantaba haber cometido. Pensando en eso, se quedó dormido.

Nuevamente era lo mismo, ese sueño donde You claramente le decía 'Te amo" y no con acciones, sino con palabras, porque You no se lo había dicho en todo ese tiempo, y a pesar de eso, Yoru seguía tranquilo. Él sabía que su mejor amigo no mentía.

Aún así, esa molestia al despertar seguía incluso en la mañana mientras se ponía el pantalón y comenzaría otro día pensando en que haría, pues sentía que cada vez estaba más lejos de rozar los sentimientos de You.

-¡Vamos al cine! -Exclamó Aoi emocionado, cuando Yoru llegó al comedor y se había puesto el delantal para comenzar a hacer su desayuno como a él le gustaba.

-Sabes que hoy tenemos trabajo. -Comentó el pelioscuro.

El rubio hizo un puchero.

-Pero si fuera You-san, no te habrías negado. -Reclamó haciéndole una broma, pero no esperaba una mirada anímica por parte de Yoru que mostraba un pensamiento amplio-, Era broma. -Comentó sonriendo incómodo.

-Tal vez tengas razón. -Respondió sonriendo-, Supongo que no habría podido negarme a su petición. -Finalizó sirviendo un poco de sopa en un plato y apagando el fuego, para irse a sentar y desayunar tranquilamente.

Todos notaban que él tenía una clara preferencia hacia You.

-¡You! -Yoru se levantó alegre de su puesto en cuánto vio a su amigo ojivioleta aparecer por la puerta, pero éste le dio una mirada fría por respuesta.

-Buenos días Aoi, buenos días Yoru. -Exclamó seco, aunque eso no sorprendía a los chicos; siempre era así al despertar. Al cabo de cinco minutos, comenzaba a ser alegre de nuevo.

Pero para Yoru, esos cinco minutos eran los más largos del día; en esos minutos todo tipo de cosas podían pasar, incluso una vez se pelearon y You en defensa propia soltó un "Por eso no me gustas" que destruyó totalmente al chico nacido en septiembre. Solía tirar el discurso de defensas de Yoru al suelo, y con ello se iban sus ganas de seguir levantado o trabajar, pero ya sabía que no debía hablarle en ese tiempo y todo estaría perfecto.

Al rato, You se fue del comedor y el pelioscuro tomó asiento suspirando, sacando una libreta de su bolsillo que utilizaba para anotar las cosas que faltaban e ir de compras.

Aoi llevaba mucho rato mirando como Yoru hacía sinsentidos en su libreta, y parecía estar completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó el rubio pasando por desinteresado, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que luego se sentó junto a él-, ¿Harás la lista de compras? -Cuestionó para mirar todas las rayas que había hecho el pelioscuro, y notar su mirada perdida en la nada.

"¿Qué le pasará?, ¿Por qué no puedo comprender esto?, ¿Qué estaré haciendo mal?, siento como si no le conociera, y eso que yo lo conozco más de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo..."

-Estás haciéndole el loco a tus sentimientos, ¿No? -Preguntó el ojiazul de la nada, sorprendiendo a Yoru ligeramente-, Realmente no sé que pasa, y si no puedes decirme, lo entiendo... pero siempre tienes a You y a Rui-kun, ¿No? -Suspiró sonriendo levemente-, Cada vez que tengo problemas, hablo un momento con Arata y él me hace sentir mejor, ¿No sería bueno que siempre pasara? -Yoru sonrió ligeramente ante ese comentario.

-Pero aún así... siento un vacío por no poder hacerlo solo. -Respondió-, Pero tienes razón, hablaré con Rui. -Sonrió levantándose y acercándose a la puerta-, Gracias Aoi, me ayudaste muchísimo.

En ese momento, salió del comedor y se topó con You fuera, apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia abajo, como si estuviera esperándolo hace un rato.

-Ya era hora de que salieras, vamos. -You cogió su mano, pero Yoru trató de esquivarla-, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Realmente no piensas contarme? -Preguntó sujetando con un poco de rudeza.

Yoru trató de caminar un poco más rápido, pero se le notaba el pánico en ese momento; quería evitarlo a toda costa, sin embargo, el pelirrojo le alcanzó rápidamente.

-Dije que no puedo contarte. -Respondió mirando a un lado.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Justo cuando You iba a protestar, llegó Hajime.

-Nada Hajime-san, sólo estaba-

-Ah~ el amor joven. -Shun apareció tras del chico de ojos violeta-, ¿No crees que deberíamos ser como ellos, Hajime?, ¡Gritar nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos! -El peliblanco sonrió satisfecho, y cuando You iba a responder a su comentario, Yoru se adelantó por completo.

-Lo siento Shun-san, no es así. Estás en un error. -Yoru sonrió lo más forzado posible y se zafó del pelirrojo, sintiendo una punzada-, Nos vemos luego, You. -Y se retiró rápidamente para correr al cuarto de Rui.

-¿No irás tras él? -Fue lo único que salió de los labios del ojiverde.

-Claro que sí. -Respondió decidido antes de partir.

Yoru llegó al cuarto de Rui con una arritmia que le causaba miedo. Nunca había hecho el sordo a sus sentimientos, eso normalmente lo hacía You, o al menos sí el primer mes en que eran nada y todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó Rui al abrirle la puerta al chico que tocaba desesperadamente.

-Rui, ayúdame. -Respondió-, es la última vez que lo pido, pero ayúdame. -Pidió sentándose en su cama rápidamente.

El más bajo cerró la puerta y se acercó.

-Pues dime. -Contestó el peliverde brindándole toda su atención.

-Creo... que realmente no le intereso a You. Nunca me dice nada, siempre tengo que tratar de descifrarlo, y antes solía entenderle, pero ahora parece que sólo le importa salir a divertirse. -Yoru sentía como se desanudada el nudo que se formó en su garganta-, Digo, lo único que ha hecho que me hace feliz, es que él se acerca a mí sin pensar, pero quizá lo hace porque le gusta eso...

Rui levantó su mirada, ya que estaba sentado mirando al suelo hasta ese momento, y se encontraba sujetando las manos de Yoru.

-You-san está siendo malinterpretado por ti, Yoru-san. -Le respondió secamente-, Creo que tu confusión se debe a que jamás conociste la faceta enamorada de You-san. Eso para ti es un misterio, por tanto, no puedes descifrarlo. -Finalizó.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó atónito, sin entender mucho del punto del peliverde.

-You-san te da su tiempo, ¿Alguna vez lo has invitado a salir tú, Yoru-san?, o ¿Notaste que aunque esté enojado, abre la puerta por aquel toque especial que tienes y no hace eso con algún otro miembro del grupo?, ¿Notas que adora que cocines?, ¿O que cada vez que quiere hablarte o pasear contigo va a aquel parque en el que compartieron tantos momentos de su vida? -Tan seguido preguntó aquello, que Yoru apenas podía procesar la información-, You-san es difícil de entender, pero sólo quiere pasar su tiempo contigo. -Hizo una pausa para continuar-, O en las mañanas cuando-

-En las mañanas You no me hace caso. -Comentó Yoru herido-, Si recién despierto no me necesita, ¿Quién dice que lo hará después? -Cuestionó deprimido recordando esa vez que le dijo que no le quería.

-¿Notaste cómo te saludó después que a Aoi-san? Eso significa que está al pendiente tuyo, pero ya te hizo daño una vez y no quiere repetirlo. -Suspiró sonriendo ligeramente para aliviar al chico-, ¿No es ese el mayor "Te amo" que necesita alguien? -Cuestionó.

Algo hizo clic dentro de Yoru mientras escuchaba el rechinar de las bisagras oxidadas de la puerta de madera.

-Pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de todo lo que trato de expresarle a Yoru. -Comentó You, que estaba apoyado ahí, de brazos cruzados, con una semisonrisa en el rostro-, ¿No lo habías notado, Yoru? -You cogió de la mano a Yoru-, desde ahora, me encargo yo. Gracias Rui-kun. -Dijo entusiasta llevándose al chico de cabello oscuro por el pasillo carente de luz y en un silencio total, para luego llegar a la habitación del ojivioleta.

-Digas lo que digas... ¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó Yoru con cierto deje de temor, mientras You abría levemente la puerta de su cuarto, y llevaba la mano que tenía cogida hasta sus labios, dejando un suave beso en ella.

Una descarga eléctrica ligera que caía por su columna vertebral. Quizás, esas mariposas que sentían los recién enamorados. You era capaz de causarle todo eso a Yoru con un simple beso o una sencilla caricia. Era un poder total sobre su persona.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? -Impulsando al cierre de la puerta, You tomó entre sus manos con suavidad el rostro de Yoru y le dejó un beso en sus labios, luego otro de mayor profundidad, dónde Yoru sentía esa ligera descarga eléctrica que al principio le molestaba, dónde sentía que sus sentimientos desbordarían y su corazón podría estallar en cualquier momento porque latía demasiado veloz; pero ésta vez, en vez de huir como siempre, terminó pasando ambos brazos que terminaron recorriendo y aferrándose a la amplia espalda del pelirrojo que lo guió hasta la cama para continuar besándolo.

Sólo besos, no necesitaba nada más que eso para que Yoru dejara de sentir que casi rozaba a You, y sentir que lo tenía para sí, que no era un casi, que definitivamente, el ojivioleta ya no sería un enigma, porque le creía, aún si le mentía, era la mentira más dulce que había saboreado.

Casi tan dulce como el rozar sus labios.


End file.
